


i luv u

by egotism



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, but awsten doesnt have That hair, this is for u emo rat, u know what im talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotism/pseuds/egotism
Summary: In which Awsten was raised with the mindset that love only causes pain, and Otto just got out of a long relationship.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood, Jawn Rocha/Geoff Wigington
Kudos: 6





	1. terrible things

**Author's Note:**

> this is a setup, following chapters will be longer
> 
> tumblr : knightawsten

"so don't fall in love there's just too much to lose , if given the choice i'm begging you choose to walk away"

Awsten didn't exactly understand love. He felt it, of course, in times when his cat would do something extraordinarily cute, when Geoff would go out of his way to do something kind, when him and Jawn would screw around together. He just never found that type of love everyone so desperately craved. He was a senior now, and still never felt this romance. Part of him blamed his dad for wiring in his head how he shouldn't fall in love, but part of him blames himself; if he hadn't been born his mom wouldn't have died and his dad would still be happy.

His father drilled in the belief that Awsten should never fall in love, there was too much to lose if you do, and he could never stand to see his son in pain because of love. So Awsten decided to stay away from love, save for familial and platonic, and in turn hasn't got hurt. He watched his friends fall in love, witnessed Geoff and Jawn both get their hearts broken from this emotion everyone longed for, and after seeing the aftermath of love he decided it just wasn't for him. 

There was one instance, however, a time Awsten always tried so desperately to forget. It happened in tenth grade, when he fell in love with a girl named Grace. Of course, as a dumb sixteen year old, he believed Grace would be his forever. Until she broke up with him through text, something he always heard girls complaining about guys doing. The day after they broke up when he was leaving school he walked past the theater stage. Grace and some random guy were in the back making out. After that, he decided to heed his father's warning.

Eventually, he watched his friends and everyone else around him find stable relationships. And he knew they were all idiots.


	2. voldemort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awsten's hair is pink in this, sorta like it was before cluster but i'm imagining it with the style of double dare if that makes sense.
> 
> also i RLY need to start watching jawn's channel more huh i don't want ppl to call me a fake fan for not writing him correctly, same with otto i just need to find more interviews n stuff. just. Bear With Me While I Try.

"i tried so hard but you still wanted more , i couldn't let you drown so i let you drift away , you're tearing me apart because you didn't have the guts to stay"

It was pitiful, in Otto's opinion, how long it took for him to get over his ex. Three whole months wasted being upset about her, wishing it wasn't over, wondering when the signs of her dislike started showing. Thinking about it made his heart wrench so he tried not to, but it was difficult pouring three years of his life into this relationship he thought would last, only to have it ripped away from him in five simple words. He saw her in the hall often, so he kept his head held high when passing her even though he wanted to hold it low so she wouldn't see the pained look in his eyes, even if it was her fault.

Awsten was incredibly thankful he was done with junior year. It was refreshing in a way, when the new school year started he felt like all the silly problems of the last three years were unimportant. Of course, that was only because as a senior he has a set of much bigger problems. He's just glad he doesn't cry over her anymore. And now it's the first day of school and he's sitting in the back of Geoff's car because Jawn is, of course, the most annoying person in the world and just had to call shotgun like some annoying child. And even if it isn't a big deal, Awsten still hates him for it because he too is similar to an annoying child.

When they arrived at school and Awsten looked at all the puny freshmen and sophomores he finally understood why seniors felt so powerful. He was barely taller than most sophomores, and a couple freshmen towered above him (he heard one say being six foot is average, the audacity) but he was still the boss of the school, sort of. The first bell seemed to ring far too soon, and he suddenly remembered all at once how stressful school is. On his walk to first period he was terrified he would end up dropping out, become a failure, work at some rundown McDonald's, get fired for something that wouldn't be his fault, get addicted to drugs, get fifteen tattoos, then work as a stripper for the rest of his life. He had just finished imagining how he'd die at the hands of some creep in a smokey leather jacket after denying a lap dance when he arrived at his mythology class.

Awsten looked around the room, looking at the floor so he didn't get too intimidated by the people he knew were staring at him, though nobody was. He found a good spot in the back and sat down, thankful the desks were aligned in rows where nobody was next to anyone else since he didn't actually know anyone else in there.

It was just Otto's luck to be late to class on the first day. He spent five minutes looking for the room marked "MYTHOLOGY . WEEKES" and by the time he found it, he realized he had passed it three times when walking around the school. He shook his head as he walked in, the teacher was in the middle of explaining his rules that were the same as all the others he'd hear in the following periods that day. He sat down in a chair in a back corner and listened to the rest of the speech.

Four periods later Otto was walking out of his class and was on his way to his locker so he could get money for lunch, staring at the numbers on the piece of paper. When he arrived at the right locker there was a kid with bright pink hair crouched down at the one under it, practically punching it in anger. Otto ignored him while he walked over to open his, and he assumed the other kid didn't even realize he was there.

"Shit!" Otto looked down at the kid, who had apparently not noticed he was there with his locker open, as he was now sitting on the ground with a hand on his head.  
Awsten pushed his bangs from his eyes and looked up at the person who's locker he bumped his head on, about to say something before he heard the warning bell, quickly standing up. "Hey can you help me with my locker? I can barely read what numbers these are and I need my shit for the next class which is all the way across the school for me," He spoke quickly, and hoped the other kid would understand, holding out the paper with his combination.

"Sure," Otto said with a shrug, crouching down and quickly turning the knob around to the correct numbers before opening it and standing out of the way for the kid.

"Thanks!" Awsten grabbed his notebook from the locker before closing it. He smiled at his helper before turning and running the opposite direction.

Otto smiled a little as the kid ran, before closing his locker and leaving to try and find someone to sit with at lunch, having a new shred of hope that this year would be alright.

/

"Hey I need to take pictures of you for a photography assignment," Jawn said t Awsten as they walked out of school.

"What, your teachers sick of you taking pictures of Geoff all the time?" Awsten raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jawn who rolled his eyes.

"Actually no, I got to take his yearbook photo so suck it, asshole." For three years Jawn has used Geoff as the subject of his photography, but who can blame him when he's that pretty? For one of those years, they've been actually dating. "I need to do a color pop type thing, and your hair is perfect for that. Also, in a couple weeks I need to take pictures of the baseball team for the yearbook, they're my assignment this year, and you're coming with me."

"What? Why do I have to sit around watching you take pictures of a ton of jocks swinging around wood just because it's your assignment?"

"I don't wanna be there alone, plus you owe me," Jawn said very matter-of-factly.

"Owe you for what?" As far as Awsten can recall there have been no instances in the many years they've known each other where he's ever needed to owe Jawn for anything.

"I don't know," Jawn shrugged. "Maybe in the future I'll do something for me and instead of saying "I owe you one" this could be your one."

Awsten shook his head, "That isn't gonna happen, why don't you get Geoff?"

"He's busy that day. C'mon, Aws, just this once." Jawn looked up at Awsten, pleading with eyes full of years of friendship until finally Awsten gave in.

"Fine, just once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that lil section w/ jawn and aws at the end was to incorporate jawff bc i love they and to set up following chapters
> 
> sidenote, i'm so bad at writing long fanfics like this i always rush things even though in my head i want it to be slow, so if it seems awkward or lame or whatever it's cause i can Feel myself rushing the plot because i'm impatient and i'm trying to cease that.

**Author's Note:**

> i Amn just........... a litle creacher. Thatse It . I Canot change this


End file.
